Unspoken Emotions
by FlufflesDeKitten
Summary: Justin gets trapped by Giriko and he says something he shouldn't have. Fun and not so fun follow. Horrible Summary, but good story, I hope.
1. Downfall

AN: At first this was supposed to be a one-shot, but then it turned into a two chapter thing, but then I changed the first chapter and so more chapters were written in order for the first and second chapters to fit together, and so the second chapter became the last chapter. Anyway, FIRST CHAPTER. M rated for later.

PN (Post Note, instead of Post Scrip): If you want me to do a story for any pairing from any book/anime/whatever, just ask and I will, cause im slightly stuck for ideas and who to write about. Anyway, lets skip the mindless babble and onto my story.

Giriko sat by the bar in a fancy assed club in Monaco.

"Monaco for Christ's sakes, who would have thought that Giriko would have taken a vacation in France, one of the most romantic cities in the world," Justin sniggered to himself, this moment couldn't get any better, he thought, but it did.

As Giriko drank what was left of his fancy pants drink when a guy with brown hair and dark grey eyes walked up to him and placed a hand on his back.

"Hey good looking, wanna come home with me tonight?" Giriko just growled at the stranger and sent him on his way with glass stuck in his hair and a nasty cut on his forehead. Justin giggled again, this mission was the best, he was allowed to watch Giriko get all flustered because a shell load of guys were hitting on him.

"This stinks, I'm getting outta here." Giriko muttered before leaving the club and walking through the streets. Justin followed behind absentmindedly, unaware that Giriko knew he was there. Giriko was so used to being followed that he knew someone was tailing him, but he only realised it was Justin because he could hear the feint beats that his music gave off. However he could use this to his advantage.

Justin followed, unaware of the plan that Giriko was forming, unaware of the trap he was clearly about to walk into, and all because of the one thing he cherished most, oh how it was his downfall.

Justin walked down a narrow alleyway, sure that Giriko had come this way, but when he got to a dead end he knew something was wrong. Before he could react, Giriko snuck up behind him and bound his body together with his chains. Justin winced as the blades dug into his arms and chest.

Justin watched with calm confidence as Giriko celebrated his success in catching his biggest rival. Justin thought up multiple ways to get out of this. He decided he would go for the most farfetched first.

"Giriko, look I'm not here to hurt you." This had caught Giriko's attention, just as Justin had hoped for.

"Then why are you here, Priest?" Giriko asked, leaning in with a large, maniacal grin on his face, his sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight. Justin took in a small gasp of air and gulped audibly, which had the affect he wanted.

"I-I, I wanted to see you, Giriko. I came here to tell you something." Justin breathed out, if Giriko hadn't of leaned in, he wouldn't have been able to hear the others whisper.

"Oh really, and what did you want to tell me?" Giriko mused, curiosity and confusion etched onto his face.

"I-I, I LOVE YOU!" Justin shouted out. Justin stared blankly at the air in front of him, he wasn't supposed to say that, he was supposed to say that he adored Giriko and wanted to be like him, not that he loved him. Why did he say that, of all things? He blushed lightly at the thought, he couldn't like Giriko like that, the sin of it all was horrendous. But something stirred within him. Justin closed his eyes, trying to block out the feeling, he would subjugate himself to that sin, he could and would never do that.

Giriko smirked and started laughing. "Do you honestly think I would fall for that Priest?" He smiled wider, "I'm not stupid, don't lie to me!" He snarled, pulling Justin in closer, grabbing his face. As he looked into those bright blue eyes, something stirred, a hunger of sorts. Giriko just pinned it on lust; he hadn't really had much action. But for him to feel something like that for a guy, especially when he had just said that he loved him was… wrong.

This made Justin flush, "How, DARE you accuse me of lying." He burst out. He had never and would never lie in his life. But with that in mind, that meant that what he said was true, but how could that be. Regardless of it being true or not, he will hide it and bury it and hope that his God would forgive him.

Giriko stared blankly at Justin's outburst. Was he really telling the truth? He just shook his head and backed away from Justin, taking his chains with him. He seriously needed to think.

Justin watched as Giriko ran away, slightly hurt. He clutched his cross and muttered a prayer before heading home. He would just forget about this and hope he could get away with saying that the mission failed. He sighed, why did this have to happen?

AN: Chapter 1 done. Reviews Appreciated :3


	2. Comfort

AN: Woo this story has a fan, *Sniff* T-T (happy tears). Chapter two up and running, the plot isn't set in stone, so if you have an idea for how Justin can make Giriko see how much he likes him, pm me or review. (You will know what im on about during this chapter. Anyways reviews appreciated and lets read.

PN: Sorry for grammar mistakes, im not good with it, spelling however im epic at…

Justin held onto his cross just that much tighter to cover up the fact that his hands were shaking. Stein was walking with him to Deaths mirror so that he could report to him that his mission had failed. He had mapped out his excuse perfectly, but he knew Stein knew something had happened, because he just wouldn't stop shaking. He took in a deep breath and steadied himself before walking onto the circular platform situated at the end of the long path. Death was standing there, watching with what he thought was a sad expression.

"Howdy Justin, Stein, how did the mission in Monaco go?" Justin paled slightly, which Stein took note of and began his long, drawn out, obviously rehearsed excuse. He just kept saying the same thing, how he was following Giriko and then just lost him. However Stein noticed the slight twitch Justin's hand made when he mentioned walking down the alley to find the dead end. There was definitely something wrong here, and he knew who could help him figure it out.

oOo

Justin was sat on one of the beds in Shibusen's infirmary. He was feeling ill, he could believe he had just lied, what was happening to him. Why was he doing all of these sinful things. He just hoped that his God would forgive him and let him forget about this stressful time. He looked up slightly when he heard the door open and smiled lightly when he saw Marie walk in. He didn't mind her, she was actually quite nice.

"Hello Justin." She smiled politely. "Stein says you haven't been acting yourself recently, is everything ok?" Justin sat there, hugging his knees and looking at the sheets he was sitting on. Could he trust Marie enough to tell her what he feels, what happened and what he did? He didn't know, but what he did know was that he had to tell someone sooner or later or he would burst from the anxiety of the situation.

After a while of obviously serious thinking, Justin finally nodded his head. Marie smiled; glad that the other blond could find solace in her. She placed her hand on his knee and smiled a wide, kinder smile.

"What's wrong Justin? You know you can tell me if something is bothering you." He looked up at her again, tears forming in his eyes, she was so kind, he just wanted to pour all of his sorrows out and make her help sort them out, but that wasn't a very nice thing, to make someone help you, but she was willing to help, she even said that he could tell her everything, and so her did.

oOo

After Justin's confession about what had happened in Monaco and his feelings Marie had a stern look on her face. "Justin, can I ask you something?" Justin nodded his head, looking a little perplexed at her sudden change in tone. "Do you still feel something for Giriko?" Justin blushed at this and thought for a moment before nodding his head, Marie also nodded at his answer.

"Justin, I know how much your faith means to you, and I don't wasn't you to throw it away over someone, but if it ever came up, would you give it up for Giriko?" Marie watched Justin carefully as he held his cross tightly. He closed his eyes to think, would he really be able to give up his faith for someone? No, he could never and would never let it go. But didn't he feel the same way about lying, and wasn't he able to do that without much of a hitch. So why not get rid of his faith for Giriko. He thought about the other man and his face flushed a light pink. He knew he had deep feeling for the other, and he realised that accepting that, also meant he could accept giving up what he held closest to him, to gain something that he could hold closer.

Justin looked up at Marie, a smile on his face as he let out a shaky "Yes." Marie smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

"That's good." She smiled, "But what we have to figure out now, is how we can get Giriko into admitting he likes you back." Justin frowned at that.

"But what if he doesn't like me back?" Marie smiled wider, a sort of evil glint in her usually calm and caring eyes.

"Then we need to figure out how to make him fall for you."

AN: Yay chapter over, and now you know what I was on about earlier. Sorry it's short but I was tired.


	3. Jealousy

AN: Yay another new fan T-T (More happy tears) This kinda motivated me to keep writing, so an earlyish new chapter, chapter three. Reviews appreciated :3

Justin shook lightly. He was so damned frightened. Marie had convinced him, with the help of the rest of the death scythes and even Death himself to pursue after Giriko. He was no longer a bad guy, Justin was only ordered to follow him in case he tried something but after a month of stalking the other, Justin could confirm that he was harmless, sort off.

Marie had gone shopping with him to help him find some new clothes that would hopefully grab Giriko's attention, and by the looks of things they did grab people's attention. Justin continuously blushed as person after person stared after him. He hid as best as he could behind Marie. He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans which hugged his ass nicely, and he could tell people kept on staring at it, he blushed a deeper shade of red when someone wolf whistled at him. He was also wearing a short sleeved black t-shirt, which also hugged him, tight. He didn't like tight clothes, they showed too much and complained when he saw the shirt but Marie had bought him an equally black turtleneck jumper, which he was now wearing to complete the ensemble.

Marie nudged Justin, which made him almost spill his glass of water. They were at a bar, they had gone back to Monaco to find Giriko was still there and so they decided to ambush him when he went to a bar, and now was Justin's chance to go after him.

Giriko was standing opposite of the bar, against the wall. He had noticed that less people than usual were staring at him. He assumed it had something to do with whoever was at the bar, currently being swarmed by a shell load of guys. Giriko scowled at his new found competition, and then he frowned. He had noticed a blond woman with an eye patch trying to shoo the people away from whoever was getting swarmed, and he had the strangest feeling he knew her, and then he realised why.

Marie had pushed through the crowd, a scared and embarrassed Justin clinging to her. Giriko instantly paled at the sight of the younger man. He hadn't realised how curved the other man was. His legs were long, but not skinny; he had wide shoulders and had a feminine waist. Giriko swallowed and turned away from the advancing pair.

Justin watched as Giriko moved away, obviously not seeing the two approaching. Marie gave Justin a gentle nudge, urging him forward. Justin nodded slightly and walked forwards, standing up straight and placing one of his hands on his hip as he spoke to Giriko like Marie had showed him.

"Hi Giriko," He said it as calmly as he could as he leaned against the wall, his body angled forwards and towards the wall, clearly making his ass more prominent to the other male. Marie raised an eyebrow at this, clearly taken aback by the blonde's boldness.

Giriko turned to Justin, his eyes immediately landing on his ass. He looked up to those bright blue eyes as he frowned. "What do you want?" he noticed the change of clothes and lack of the cross, wondering what had caused the overly faithful priest to give up on his faith.

Justin smiled, closing his eyes as he did so. "I just want to talk." He opened his eyes again to notice that Giriko had taken that moment to stare at Justin's ass again. He turned away when he realised he had been caught. Justin blushed at this, he opened his mouth again to say something before another man came along, grabbing Justin's ass, tight, which made Justin yelp.

"Hey there cutie, I wanna talk too." The stranger smiled a creepy smile which freaked Justin out majorly. Marie was about to drag the perv away from Justin, when something caught all three of them off guard.

Giriko had grabbed the man's arm, which was attached to the hand situated on Justin's ass. He death glared the person who was clearly trying to look calm, but he was shaking like a leaf, ruining his calm composure.

"I suggest you take your hand off of him, unless you want me to do it for you." Giriko growled out, clearly pissed off. The man nodded and literally ran away from the pair. Marie smiled at this new discovery, clearly Giriko liked Justin.

Justin also came to this conclusion, he smiled lightly. "Thank you." He breathed out. Giriko scowled at him and placed both of his hands on either side of Justin's head. He came in close and sneered.

"This means nothing. So leave me alone." He stated before walking out of the club. Justin looked towards Marie, who rushed over to comfort the boy.

"Don't worry Justin. He clearly likes you, we just have to make him realise this." Marie smiled escorting the boy out of the bar and back to their hotel. She had many more ideas to put to test.

oOo

Giriko didn't stop walking until he got into his own apartment. He thought he could get away from that stupid assed blonde, but no, he had to come back didn't he. Giriko sighed before falling to the floor, resting his head on the closed front door. He didn't know why, but he became so jealous and protective when someone else had touched Justin, that he just lost it. He had never felt that protective over someone before, and he was confused as hell about it.

"I can't really like him? Can I?" He asked into the emptiness that was his new home. He suddenly missed having the blonde within his reach. He sighed again and banged his head against the door. He really needed to sort his feelings out, and fast. He just couldn't like Justin; it had to be some sort of mistake. He was just hormonal; all he needed to do was get laid. He sighed again before standing up and walking back out of his apartment.

AN: OMG, what will they do next. *Giggle* here's a clue. It involves ice cream. Ideas for what they can do are appreciated; however I might not be able to fit all suggestions in. If not they could become dates and such that the pair go on. More fans and more reviews makes me write faster :3


	4. Improvement

AN: Ohhhhh, im on a roll. 3 chapters in 2 days, I am just too happy. Here is chapter four of the 2, 3, 4 combo, reviews appreciated, especially since im running out of ideas… :3

Justin walked with Marie into the wide open park. She had reassured that, despite what Giriko said yesterday, he liked Justin, he just won't admit it to Justin or himself. Marie had set up another plan and they both had waited for Giriko to go somewhere like the park, not expecting him to go there the next day, however this was good, as more exposure to Justin, would help Giriko realise he liked him.

Justin was wearing black, loose fitting jeans today, despite Marie's pleas for him to wear something tighter, but he just didn't like it so her wore normal jeans, which did seem a little too big, but that just made him look cute in Marie's opinion. Justin was wearing a simple white button up shirt, and again he was wearing the black turtleneck jumper from yesterday.

Marie smiled, she saw Giriko sitting on a bench, his eyes closed, obviously thinking about something, and Marie had the feeling it was Justin who he was thinking about. She smiled and handed Justin some money and told him to go and buy two ice creams which he did. He liked his quite plain and didn't know what Giriko liked so he got them both with a flake and that was it.

oOo

Giriko was distraught after yesterday. He tried his hardest to find someone and see if getting laid would help his problem but the only thought that came into his mind the entire night was sleeping with Justin. He groaned at the images that flashed through his mind and he hated himself for it. How could he like that stupid blonde. He shuddered and looked around. Noticing an ice cream cart he immediately wished that he could get one, when he noticed Justin going to get one. He stared wide eyed at the other man, noticing the woman was with him. They were stalking him, he knew it.

He scowled, glaring death daggers at the male, he bought two ice creams with a flake, just the way Giriko liked it. He assumed the second was for the woman but when Justin walked in his direction with both of the desserts, his eyes widened in knowledge.

Giriko growled when Justin sat next to him, looking quite cute and innocent, but he wouldn't admit he thought that.

"Hello Giriko," Justin smiled wide, adding to the cuteness of the image and handed one of the ice creams to Giriko. Giriko didn't answer but he reluctantly took the ice cream, immediately going for the flake, pulling it out of the ice cream and eating it whole. Justin continued to smile at Giriko as he licked at his ice cream, ignoring his flake. He had a sort of plan. He smirked inwardly.

oOo

After Giriko had finished his ice cream, Justin had had about half, the flake still there. "Hey, Giriko," The older male grunted in response. "Do you want my flake?" He looked towards the other male who nodded slightly. That had always been Giriko's favourite part of an ice cream.

Justin smiled and pulled out the flake with his teeth, he faced Giriko and smirked, "Here ya go." Giriko just scowled at the younger male.

"I changed my mind." Giriko turned away and Justin frowned, eating his flake. When he finished his ice cream Giriko looked at him and noticed a drop of ice cream on the others cheek. He turned his body towards Justin, causing the younger male to look up. Giriko raised a finger and wiped the ice cream away.

Licking it off of his finger he mumbled. "You had ice cream on your cheek." Justin blushed at this and smiled a cute smile.

"Thanks." Giriko smiled, a small yet gentle smile, and Justin revelled in the moment, glad that he could get a decent smile out of the other. Their eyes locked and Giriko felt the feeling again. He always felt it when he looked into the younger man's eyes, as did Justin when he looked into Giriko's eyes.

Giriko frowned when he realised his hand had subconsciously wrapped itself around Justin's waist. He growled digging his fingers in, which caused Justin to squeak. He leaned in and growled sadistically into Justin's ear.

"I feel nothing for you. So stop stalking me." He stood up and stalked off. Justin frowned and he saddened immensely, already missing Giriko's presence.

He whispered out a pained "Giriko." As the mentioned man walked away, but he heard it and it tore away at him how vulnerable the younger boy had sounded. He closed his eyes and tried to push the younger male out of his thoughts but to no avail. He just had to do something about this.

AN: Cute fluff moment . I cant believe I made Giriko run away, so mean. But they will be fine. I guess me asking for help with ideas seem pointless now. They are advancing faster then I thought. Still cute though.


	5. Realisation

AN: Yay people like the story. I will no longer be accepting ideas, however I could just use them in other stories, but yeah. This is GiriJasu's idea for using music in a darkish, romantic setting. It's probably not what you thought but I did my best. I have a feeling there will only be around 3 more chapters including this one. Reviews appreciated :3

Giriko sighed. He really couldn't get the blonde out of his head. He pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled and exhaled deeply. He wasn't sure what he could do about this, but the most logical thing he could think of was admitting to the boy how much he liked him. Justin obviously liked him back. Giriko hauled the guitar he had with him, onto his shoulder. He was surprisingly good on the guitar and he had wanted to see if he could get a job, but had failed, so he had gone to a rooftop restaurant for some food before going home. However the elevator trip down wasn't quite what he expected.

Justin and Marie were now both certain Giriko had the hots for Justin, and Marie just pinned it on him never having a proper relationship before. Justin agreed. So they came up with a plan for the two to have a nice, quiet moment when it was just them, however that was harder said than done. They tailed Giriko the whole day until they stumbled upon him going to the top of a very large building. This was where they would trap him. Justin just had to get in the same elevator as him and talk to him. Well that was the plan.

As Giriko got into the elevator, Justin swept up behind him. He was wearing a pair of light blue, tight, jeans, a long sleeved, also tight, powder blue t-shirt and the jumper he has now grown fond of is tied around his waist. He stood behind Giriko, waiting until he pressed the button and the doors closed before he wrapped his arms around his waist and tiptoeing to whisper in his ear, the guitar slightly getting in the way.

"Hi Giriko," Justin smirked as he watches Giriko shiver lightly and close his eyes. Giriko frowned, turning around to face the blonde.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." He growled.

"I don't want to." Justin replied simply. Then the elevator stopped abruptly, causing Justin to jolt forward, landing in Giriko's chest. He blushed lightly as he stood back up.

"Sorry," He mumbled before he walked to the button panel. He pushed a button but nothing happened. He started to panic.

"We-were stuck," He squealed. "The doors won't open. Oh god im going to die in here," He started hyperventilating. "Ohhh, I want my music back." He whimpered. Giriko stared at the blonde, quite scared at his sudden panic attack. He walked up behind the other, wrapping his arms around his waist and whispering in his ear like he had done to him, not moments ago.

"I can play you something if you like?" He smiled at the shocked look on Justin's face. He pulled away and sat on the floor, bringing his guitar around so he could play it. Justin sat opposite him, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes as Giriko plays an acoustic version of 'To the Sky' by Owl City.

When he finished he looked over to Justin, noticing that the blonde had fallen asleep. He smiled and took off his guitar. He sat next to the blonde and looked down at him. Justin shifted slightly and ended up leaning his head on Giriko's shoulder. Giriko smiled slightly and rested his cheek on the top of Justin's head, breathing in his scent and rubbing his cheek lightly against Justin's soft blonde curls.

Giriko sighed, "I really do like you, don't I?" He mumbled to himself before pulling the blonde in closer. Suddenly the lift jolted and the lights flickered back on, and the doors opened. Giriko jumped for joy. To be honest he had been panicking twice as bad as Justin was inside. He hated enclosed spaces, stupid claustrophobia.

"Im finally free of this stupid hell hole." He almost yelled. Justin had woken up and his heart clenched. Giriko really did hate him, he didn't even like being in the elevator with him. He swallowed down tears as he go up. Pushing past Giriko he mumbled, just loud enough for the older man to hear.

"Sorry for being such a terror." He stalked off before he started crying. Giriko stared after him.

"Oh god, he misunderstood. Justin, wait. Justin!" He yelled after the younger male, while picking up his guitar.

AN: OMG Massive misunderstanding. I probably just ruined the mood but oh well. Will Giriko catch up with Justin, or will they never meet again? It's so obvious lol. Next chapter up soon people, promise


	6. Confession

AN: Ahhh, this is sooo late, im sorry followers, but I have finally updated the story ^^. And here it is, CHAPTER 6! Reviews appreciated :3

Giriko chased after Justin as best as he could. "Jeez, when did the boy become this fast?" He gasped before turning a corner and meeting a very angry and very blonde woman.

"You IDIOT!" Marie screamed at him, "How dare you do that to Justin." Giriko backed away from her as she continued to shout at him. "Do you know how hurt he is, DO YOU?" Giriko just shook his head as he continued to cower away from the woman, if this was any other time Giriko would have sawed her to pieces, but he didn't that was appropriate.

"Look im sorry, but you both misunderstood. Im claustrophobic, that's why I was glad the elevator had been fixed an- WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE, HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHAT I SAID." It was Marie's turn to cringe away as she blushed lightly, Giriko may seem slow, but he wasn't that stupid.

"You locked me in that damned elevator with him didn't you?" He ground out, he wasn't in the mood and he needed to find Justin. He pushed pass Marie without waiting for an answer and walked out of the building. He wasn't sure where the hell Justin had gone but he turned left and attempted to look for the boy.

Giriko knew he wouldn't have gone too far, cause of the stupid blonde woman he was with. However it took him almost an hour before finding him and it had started raining. Justin was sat under a tree near a bus stop. Giriko sat next to him and he heard Justin sniff.

"Look Justin. You misunderstood what I said." Justin just huffed, crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from the other man. Giriko grumbled and knelt down next to Justin. He was getting impatient at himself and Justin.

"I'm sorry." He sighed before gently wrapping his arms around an unsuspecting Justin. He leaned in close and smiled as he whispered into Justin's ear.

"I love you."

AN: . Short I know, but I wanted to put something up. There will be one more chapter and that will include the smut that makes this story M rated ^^


	7. Sorry

AM: So sorry to all my fellow followers. I really didn't mean for this to hand but I think the last chapter ended ok so I'm going to leave it like that because I have no interest in writing this story anymore. I'm so sorry to all of my fans. If I do write more multi chapter fics I promise I will try and finish them no matter what. .


End file.
